Полночный поцелуй
by LilianaDC
Summary: В Новогоднюю полночь исполняются все желания...


ПОЛНОЧНЫЙ ПОЦЕЛУЙ

Дыши со мной,

Отражая тени, мы танцуем под водой…

Дыши со мной,

Может быть, когда-то мы увидимся с тобой…

(Серебро «Дыши со мной»)

Близился Новый Год. С того момента, когда прервался Турнир, многое изменилось. Изменился мир, изменились люди… Неизменным осталось одно: существование шаманов и духов.

В доме Анны был такой шум, что уши закладывало. Оказалось, ребята усердно готовились к празднику. Конечно, домом распоряжалась Анна: Йо подметал дом, Трей мыл окна, Тамара, как всегда, возилась на кухне, Рио оформлял елочку, Лен помогал Пилике c развешиванием гирлянд, и т.д.

В какой-то момент Пилика не удержалась на стуле и упала. Слава Богу, Лен ее подхватил.

- Ты в порядке?

- Я в порядке. Спасибо, Лен.

Конечно, никто, в том числе и Анна, не думал, какой сюрприз их ждет в новогоднюю ночь. Особенно Анна, ведь именно ее касался тот сюрприз.

Никто даже и не вспоминал о Турнире: им эта возня надоела. Хоть он и возобновился через три месяца после битвы с Хао, ребята бросили все это ради обычной жизни. Даже Анна отказалась от своей мечты, предпочитая уют в доме и с друзьями.

Заброшенный дом неподалеку от особняка. Из него был виден какой-то тусклый свет: видимо, кто-то разжег костер. И это правда. Какой-то парень в балахоне сидел перед костром и смотрел в окно.

_Хм… и зачем люди готовятся к этому Новому Году? Какой смысл? А хотя… Это же люди. Они глупые и жаждут власти. А я вернулся… чтобы увидеть ЕЕ. О Духи, какой же я глупец… Я, Величайший шаман мира, умудрился влюбиться в недоступную Снежную Королеву… Я, самый жестокий человек… Я, жаждущий убить людей… Я, так ненавидящий своего брата, но… так любящий его невесту. Я дурак… Но… я люблю ее. И я должен хоть раз сделать ей приятное… Хотя бы ее поцеловать в новогоднюю полночь. Но она быстро поймет, что это я. Как же быть?.._

Хао не заметил, как уснул около костра…

31 декабря. Анна, как всегда подняла всех ни свет ни заря. За окном падал снег, чистый и красивый.

- Вставайте, шалопаи! Хватит спать! Уже тридцать первое, а вы все еще валяетесь!

Под такой крик Анны любой проснется и почувствует себя бодрым на весь день. Даже Йо. Через час он был вместе с Леном, Трем, Морти и Фаустом в супермаркете, где они должны были сходить за продуктами для праздника. Тамару, как всегда, отогнали на кухню, да и Рио не обошла та же участь. Едва Йо с компанией вернулись домой, как на них свалилась следующая работа. И так до трех часов дня. В три Анна сжалилась над всеми и дала им поспать, чтобы всю ночь потом оторваться на тусовке. В семь вечера ребята отправились на закрытую вечеринку.

Без пяти минут полночь. На закрытой вечеринке собрались все. Зал был набит битком. Анна стояла рядом с Йо в самой середине комнаты.

- Закрой глаза, Анна.

Анна послушно закрывает глаза, и в следующее мгновение ее шеи касается холодный камень. Это был бриллиант в форме сердца.

- Ах, спасибо, Йо!

- Я отойду, чтобы увидеть тебя издалека с этим камнем…

Йо удалился. До Нового года осталось 20 секунд. Свет в зале начал потихоньку меркнуть: сначала выключили основной свет, затем постепенно угасали мелкие лампы.

10, 9…

Анна начала хлопать глазами, пытаясь привыкнуть к темноте.

8, 7, 6…

Анна услышала, что сзади нее кто-то встал.

5, 4, 3…

Анна попыталась повернуться, чтобы посмотреть, кто это, но тот закрыл ей глаза ладонями. Анна почувствовала, что кожа рук у незнакомца была очень мягкой и нежной.

2, 1, 0…

И в момент, когда начали бить куранты, губ Анны коснулись мужские губы. Поцелуй был очень нежным, в то же время страстным. Так Анна никогда не целовалась в жизни. Даже с Йо. Как только закончился бой курантов, поцелуй прекратился. Свет постепенно наполнял комнату. Анна пыталась увидеть того, кто ее так страстно поцеловал, но никого рядом не было. Через три минуты подошел Йо с двумя бокалами вина.

- Это тебе, - Асакура протянул ей фужер.

- Спасибо, - рассеянно ответила Анна, продолжая попытки высмотреть того незнакомца.

- Кого ты ищешь? – Йо поглядел туда же, куда и Анна.

- Э, никого, Йо. С Новым Годом.

- И тебе счастливого Нового Года, - не успела Анна понять, как Йо ее поцеловал. Но этот поцелуй был непохож на тот, полночный. Он был лишь наполнен нежностью, тогда как тот был страстным и как бы придающим жизнь. Анна и Йо застыли в поцелуе примерно пять минут.

_Боже, ну я и дурак… пошел на эту вечеринку лишь за ее поцелуем!.. Хао, ты просто глупец! Как ты мог так опуститься?!? Но… это было прекрасно!.. ее губы… я все еще ощущаю ту сладость губ… и хочу испытать еще раз. Но хватит на сегодня. А то это станет как наркотик… я люблю Анну…_

Хао сидел на дереве около клуба, где находились Анна, Йо и все остальные. На улице глубокая ночь, снег тихо падал. Хао глядел то на ночное небо, то на окно, откуда виднелись фигуры Анны и Йо. Как ни странно, ревность в Хао не бушевала; Хао спокойно реагировал на то, что Анна с Йо, а не с ним. И все же Хао остается одиноким…

_Кто же это был?.. такой поцелуй мне никто не дарил на Новый Год… самый лучший Новый год в мире – сегодня. Я хочу еще раз ощутить вкус его губ. Но кто он? И где он?.._

Анна танцевала с Йо под медленную музыку. Удивительно, но исполняли песню Лилиана, Юлиана и Юджина, которых специально пригласили на вечеринку.

- Ты думаешь, мы не вечны,

А мы будем жить как небо.

А мы будем плыть, как лебеди,

И помнить о том, что после нас

Остается мир…

О котором я не знала до тебя,

О котором я не знала, не любя…

Я нашла его по звездам…

_Почему он не хочет показать мне свое лицо? Он боится, что я его отвергну? Я его не отвергну, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо. Пусть он еще раз придет… я хочу снова почувствовать его губы, насладиться его поцелуем…_

_Боюсь, я больше не выдержу… я хочу к ней! Но с ней мой брат. Я должен от него избавиться. Как-то. Ревность меня поглотила. Анна! Анна… ты не моя… почему?_

Хао при помощи своих способностей вырубил электричество в зале. Снова тьма. Йо отпрянул от Анны, и его потеснила толпа. Анна снова одна. И это шанс. Анна почувствовала знакомый аромат. Она хотела повернуться, но незнакомец закрыл ей глаза, не дав увидеть его.

- Нет, - прошептал он, - еще рано.

- Хао??? – Анна аж вздрогнула, узнав ненавистный ей голос.

- Черт…

- Что ты здесь дела… - Анна не успела закончить свою мысль, как губы Хао коснулись ее вновь. Анна узнала этот полночный поцелуй.

_Так это был Хао??? Нет! Не может быть! Как это возможно? Он, самый жестокий человек во Вселенной – и так целоваться! Целоваться… у него самый лучший поцелуй в мире. Я же обещала, что не откажу тому, кто поцеловал. И я сдержу свое слово…_

- Забери меня отсюда, - прошептала Анна.

И они испарились в огненной спирали.

- Хао, не уходи…

- Я не уйду. Я всегда буду с тобой…

- Спасибо тебе. Это самая лучшая ночь в моей жизни…

3


End file.
